<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] Sexy tomboy mechanic and assistant rub ice over each other's sweaty bodies by Taurean_adift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366275">[F4M] Sexy tomboy mechanic and assistant rub ice over each other's sweaty bodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift'>Taurean_adift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work - Taurean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gentle femdom, Ice Play, New Sensations, Passionate Sex, Tomboy, blowjob with ice, cunnilingus with ice, hot sweaty bodies, licking nipples with ice, mechanic girl, tattooed girl, topless in overalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy tomboy mechanic and assistant get hot and sweaty and start cooling each other off with ice. This is a short &amp; sexy fantasy about one sweltering day at the workshop. Performer: You’re a spunky mechanic girl, not afraid to get her hands dirty and more comfortable among guys than women. So if men can work shirtless, why not you, right? You start off business-like but slowly become more intimate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] Sexy tomboy mechanic and assistant rub ice over each other's sweaty bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.<br/>PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).</p><p>IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!</p><p>Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.<br/>Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Title: [F4M] Sexy tomboy mechanic and assistant rub ice over each other's sweaty bodies [tomboy] [mechanic girl] [tattooed girl] [topless in overalls] [gentle femdom] [hot sweaty bodies] [new sensations] [licking nipples with ice] [cunnilingus with ice] [blowjob with ice] [ice play] [passionate sex]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SCRIPT</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>------</strong>
</p><p>(Your tone is business-like and in-charge, but politely friendly)</p><p><br/>[CALLING OUT] I’m at the back here, just gimme a sec.</p><p>Oh, hey. You’re the new assistant? Good, you’re on time, I like that.</p><p>Okay, let me get you up to speed. </p><p>I’m gonna need you to handle the welding, while I work on the engine. I’ll show you what to do as we go along, so don’t sweat it. </p><p>Oh, before we start, there's something you should know. I like to work shirtless, as you can see.</p><p>It's really hot in here, I’m already sweating.</p><p>I’ll keep this overalls on, but I hate wearing a top and bra when I work, it gets all sticky and uncomfortable.</p><p>So, I won't be completely topless, but... pretty revealing.</p><p>You need to tell me now - is that gonna be an issue? Will that affect your concentration?</p><p>You sure?</p><p>Okay, good. </p><p>... you know, most men would be staring at my chest already. I’m glad you’re cool. Or at least, pretending to be. </p><p>[LAUGH] Relax. I’m keeping my overalls on. </p><p>Alright, let’s get to it. I’ll check on you in an hour.</p><p><br/> <strong>*OPTIONAL SFX: welding and hammering sounds*</strong><br/><br/><strong> (OR PAUSE a second for time to pass.)</strong></p><p><br/>Ohh, good job! </p><p>Yeah, that’s pretty impressive how you aligned this. Great.</p><p>Hey, if you’re done, help me move this block in place.</p><p>Ready... one, two, lift!</p><p>[GRUNT] Ahh...</p><p>Gently... lower it...  More to your side... Check the corners... Okay, now my side...</p><p>Ahh! There... phew! Nicely done.</p><p>Let’s take a breather...</p><p><br/>... so... did you get a good look? </p><p>When I was bent over. </p><p>[LAUGH] I’m just fucking with you. C’mon, I’m one of the guys, if you can't tell.</p><p>Hey, if I were you, I’d be looking, too. My tits were practically on display.</p><p>[LAUGH] Jokes aside, I really appreciate your professionalism.</p><p>I won’t tease you, don’t worry. Well, not on purpose.</p><p>But overalls aren’t designed to hide much, you know, without clothes underneath. </p><p>So... get used to seeing my side boobs or full on down-blouse when I bend over.</p><p>[LAUGH] </p><p>Ahh man... this heat is unbearable. Let's take a short break?</p><p>We’re kinda ahead of schedule, I’m quite surprised. </p><p>Yeah, go ahead, take off your shirt. It's only fair since I'm not wearing one.</p><p>And get two beers from that ice box, will ya?</p><p>... thanks. </p><p><br/>[MOAN] Ooo fuckkk... this cold bottle on my neck feels so good.</p><p>Try it... yeah, all over your neck and shoulders.</p><p><br/>Wow... don’t mind me saying, but... do you work out? You’re in really good shape.</p><p>[LAUGH] You look like you’re really enjoying yourself, running that bottle all over your body like that.</p><p><br/>What, me? I wish I could, too.</p><p>[LAUGH] You sure? You don’t mind if I let down my straps? </p><p>And just sit here topless, talking to you?</p><p><br/>Well... if you're okay with it.... sure, why not.</p><p><br/>Mmm... feels good to be topless. Just like a guy.</p><p>Hmm? Oh yeah, I got tattoos running all the way down my back.</p><p>You like it? Haha, thanks.</p><p>[MOAN] Oh god... you’re right! Ice cold bottle all over my body... fucking amazing.</p><p>[LAUGH] You better not be getting turned on.</p><p>Yeah, okay, you’re all hot and bothered from the heat, I’ll buy that [LAUGH].</p><p><br/>Man, we’re really sweating so much. My tits are practically glistening.</p><p>Mmmm... this cold bottle on my nipples is fantastic.</p><p>Can’t believe I’ve never tried this before.</p><p>[GLUG DOWN BEER] Ahhh...</p><p><br/>Hey, I got an idea... hand me some ice from the box, will ya...</p><p>Okay thanks... now I just...</p><p>Oooo fuck... this is amazing! Rubbing ice all over my tits. [GIGGLE]</p><p>C’mon, try it, let me rub this ice on you...  allll over your chest... and nipples...</p><p>How’s it feel?... Awesome right? Mmmm... your body is... so smooth...</p><p> </p><p>[START TO GET HORNY]</p><p>Yeah, you wanna rub ice over my tits?</p><p>[MOAN] Go on then...</p><p>Oh, god, yes... like that... all over my nipples... fuckkk...</p><p>Oh god... my nipples are so hard and sensitive...</p><p>Yeah... all over my body... Oh, fuck... yeah, get more ice...</p><p>Oooh this is fucking fantastic...</p><p>[GIGGLE] Our bodies so shiny with sweat and water.</p><p><br/>Fuck, yes... rub that ice all over my tits...</p><p><br/>Oh my god, my overalls are drenched.</p><p>[GIGGLE] So is your pants.</p><p>Do you mind if I take them off?</p><p>Yeah, take yours off too.</p><p>God, even my panties are soaked. I can’t tell if it’s sweat or something else [GIGGLE] </p><p>Might as well take everything off, whaddaya say?</p><p>Oh, you wanna see the rest of my tattoos?</p><p>Well, come here...</p><p>[SLOPPY KISS]</p><p>Yeah, lick all over my sweaty body... I like that... mmmm...</p><p>Oh god, yes...</p><p>Ohh, grab more ice... </p><p>Let’s rub it all over each other...</p><p>Mmmm... you like ice all over your cock?</p><p>Ooo baby, let me ice up your balls... and mmm... your hard cock...</p><p>You like that huh? Stroking your cock with melting ice?</p><p>Teasing your cock... Oooh...</p><p>Mmm... yeah, baby, rub my pussy with ice...</p><p>[ SQUEAL ] Fuck baby...</p><p>Ohhh... fucking hell... </p><p>[MOAN] Yeah rub that ice over my slit... fuckkk</p><p>[MOAN] Tease my clit with it... Oh shit...</p><p>[ MOANING KISS ]</p><p><br/>... hey, why’re you putting the ice in your mouth? </p><p>Fuckk... you wanna suck my nipples like that?</p><p>Yeah, let’s try it...</p><p>[MOAN] Fuuuuuccckkkk...</p><p>Ohh fuck this feels so good...</p><p>Yeah swirl that ice all over my nipples as you suck... Jesus...</p><p>Oh, suck my other nipple... Fuuccckking god...</p><p>Hot and cold at the same time... ohhh...</p><p>Yeah baby? You wanna cool down other parts of my body?</p><p>Well, there’s one part where I’m feeling really hot.</p><p><br/>... Let’s put this cloth here... and lie down...</p><p>Yes, bring more ice...</p><p>Mmm, you want me to spread my legs?</p><p>... my bare pussy making you hungry, baby?</p><p>Yeah? You wanna eat me for lunch?</p><p>Why don’t we have each other for lunch...</p><p>Mmm... c’mere... you like my sweaty pussy? Huh?</p><p>It’s dripping with sweat and my juices...</p><p>Mmmm... you wanna lick my sweaty cunt?</p><p>[MOAN] Oh god... yes... oh baby... oh lick my cunt...</p><p>[MOAN] Oh fuck...</p><p>[MOAN] Fuckk...</p><p>Okay, try with the ice in your mouth...</p><p>[SQUEAL] Ooo... fuck baby... Ooooooo...</p><p>[MOAN] Yeah... all up and down my slit...</p><p>[SQUEAL] Fuckk... I can’t describe this feeling... it’s fucking awesome...</p><p>Yeah, push that cube into my cunt... Oh jesus... oh shit...</p><p><br/>Mmm... baby, why’re you pushing up my legs? You want me to hug my knees to my chest?</p><p>[MOAN] Ohhh... what is that... Fuck! Feels so good...</p><p>[SQUEAL] Oh baby... are you rubbing ice on my ass? Oh fuck, that’s so genius...</p><p>[MOAN] Yeah, suck my pussy while you tease my ass with ice...</p><p>Holy fuck I’m in heaven...</p><p>Oh fuck... This is sooooo goooood...</p><p>I’m gonna cum.... Oh please... don’t stop... Suck me harder... harder baby</p><p>Yesss... Yes, yes... fuckkk...</p><p>[LOUD ORGASM]</p><p><br/>Oh baby, get down here. My turn to pleasure you.</p><p>Oh, I think you’ll gonna love this...</p><p><br/>[ SUCKING SOUNDS WITH ICE IN YOUR MOUTH ]</p><p>You like that baby?</p><p>[ VERY WET SOUNDS ]</p><p>Baby, I can’t suck you hard with ice in my mouth...</p><p>Don’t worry, I have other ideas...</p><p>[ WET SUCKING SOUNDS ]</p><p>Ooooo, you like how cool your balls feel? Hmmm?</p><p>[ WET SUCKING SOUNDS ]</p><p>Sucking your cock while I rub ice all over your balls...</p><p>[ WET SUCKING SOUNDS ]</p><p>Baby, don’t come yet.</p><p>I want you to fuck me...</p><p>Uhh... yeah... rub our sweaty bodies together...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> *OPTIONAL SFX: all the wet sex sounds*</strong>
</p><p>[KEEP MOANING IN BETWEEN WORDS]</p><p>Oh yeah... put it in...</p><p>Ahh god...</p><p>Oh fuck me baby.</p><p>God I love to fuck when we’re all sweaty...</p><p>Do you like fucking like this?</p><p>Ohh god...</p><p>I love your cock! Fuck man...</p><p>Fuck me harder. </p><p>Harder damn you! Oh yesss...</p><p>Pound my cunt! Ahhhh fuckkk...</p><p>Faster, please... faster... I'm cumming... I'm...</p><p><br/>[ ORGASM ]</p><p>[ BIG ORGASM ]</p><p>... ohhh... god...</p><p>That was... [ GIGGLE ]</p><p>Ohhh...</p><p>We’re gonna need more ice.</p><p>[ GIGGLE ]</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>/scriptend</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>